VOCALOID - String Phone
by Renoden
Summary: "If you shoot at someone, be prepared to be shot at." is Neru Akita's motto. I hoped that I'd always be with my two best friends; the only people I trust in the world. My feelings are numb, I feel no pain, I see logic; I'm happy with that. I live a normal high-school and I'm nothing special. So... Why is some blonde stirring my feelings in a frenzy?
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes -

This is just a free write; for fun, just to get away from writing my other fanfic; an idea hiatus. Decided to make the settings more school-wise/normal. I'm going to portray Neru in the way I've always seen her; perhaps you'll understand where I'm coming from; perhaps not but I hope this kind of story will lessen your misunderstandings about her.

It's a Len X Neru story; trying to go for more romantic stuff in this fanfic. There's Rin X Nero too, but just not now.

* * *

With all the little morals and lessons Neru learns about people and not to anger them, she does it for

spite. Neru's sense of humor is to annoy people only because it distinguishes her from everyone else.

Why should Neru do what is expected and act like a good girl?

In heart, Neru is sweet and a sensible girl who's aware of others, but on her façade, she's a heartless

troll who vents on other's misery. She just wants to be mischievous.

Is it really Neru's fault for becoming this way? Or is it others that make quick assumptions that a few

things she has done prove she's a bad person? With all the fan hatred, she has learned to cope with it

by furthering her façade to the point of it being indomitable. She lets all other comments roll off her back

pushing her to act rebellious.

In the entire world the only people she allows to affect her are two people. To Neru, that's all she really

needs and is satisfied with it.

Nero, Neru's younger brother, is one of the few. Neru thinks of him as a wimp, a coward, but also a

sweetheart of a brother. Of course for a person like Neru, negative attributes of a person is the first

thing to notice, but eventually she acknowledges the positive traits.

Neru would describe Nero's physical appearance as short. Yes, short, that's one of the traits she'd point

out without hesitation. It's ironic because Neru's short herself; perhaps she only says she's short to

make herself feel taller. Neru also notices other features though. He has an ahoge, in other words,

crazy hair. Neru sometimes imagines him as an orange; no particular reason, but if she had to state a

reason it'd be for his hair and clothing colors. Nero wears a dark grey t-shirt with orange rims. His hair is

an orange, not literally, metaphorically speaking.

Neru, as Nero's older sister, takes care of him to the extent of any older sister would do. Well… That's a

lie, it's more like the reverse. Nero's the one nodding his head and listening to Neru's rants of life while

cooking supper. Though Neru is not talented in housework, she tries to act like an older sister and help.

She even has a job.

The only thing Neru might beat Nero at when it comes to housework would be cooking and baking but

she's not fond of her abilities.

Neru can make a mean hotpot stew and stir fry. Deep down, she loves cooking and having people eat

her dishes, but she convinces herself it is out of character.

The second person Neru trusts is her friend, Haku. Haku is much older than Neru though acts pretty

close in age. It seems that whenever Haku becomes drunk, she's the type to cry and complain. Neru

just accepts that and carries her home. Haku is always uptight and hates herself so she drinks out of

misery. Neru wants to help Haku but she's in no situation to comment about others; she can only

comfort her.

How Neru came to trust Haku is beyond her. Perhaps she slowly opened up due to her negativity

stance and desire to raise Haku's spirits since she sees everyone else better than herself.

Though Neru has so much responsibility and ego inferiority to the point of rejecting everybody, she

takes life day to day and only thinks of what's on her mind presently.

Her background and experiences lead to who she is now. Currently she's in high school, 17 years old,

and a junior.

Where is Neru right now? She's in class, twiddling her thumbs and playing with her phone.

Neru, with her hands under her desk, texts. Her small fingers rushing over the electronic keypad move

swiftly back and forth. Easily she could text multiple messages in seconds.

"Neru!" A loud, deep voice yells. The teacher stands in front of her desk. Her displeased voice shows

immediately.

Neru's head pops up from looking at her phone and stares forward. Her nose is scuffed and her eye

brows lower themselves to a displeasing expression.

"Yea?"

The teacher crosses her arms.

"What do you think?" She speaks with irritation. She holds out her hand.

Neru frowns. Neru knows what she is referring to but is annoyed herself.

'Who does she think she's speaking to?' Neru's rage level rises. 'I hate it when they point people out in

front of the class just to make an example of them…'

Neru hates those decisions, she hates those kind of judgments but that's how the world works.

Neru regrettably, slowly places the phone into her hand.

Her hand snaps the phone and struts back to the front of the class.

Neru lowers her head onto her arms and rolls her eyes. Neru's attention directs itself to the window

and the sky.

'If there was only some way to change the world immediately…'

The next best thing Neru loves to do besides texting by her cellphone would be staring into the sky.

She does not know why it preoccupies her mind, but it puts her at ease. The clouds amuse her, but it is

the sky that gathers her attention.

Class passes by quickly and it takes a moment for Neru to realize the bell rang. She walks to the front

of the class over to the teacher waving bye to her good, 'better' students. As soon as her eyes cross

mine, she sniffs and bites her lip.

Again she regains her irritated pose and eyes. Gripping Neru's phone tightly, she grumbles.

"You know no cellphones in class." She barks just to please herself. Neru drowns out her voice and

could only hear 'blah blah blah.' Perhaps Neru does it only because hearing that kind of complaint does

nothing for her.

"I heard this before." Neru shows no sign of reflecting and respect.

Just when Neru gets tired of hearing her voice she speaks.

"Why are you such a bad child?"

That does it. Out of her entire rant and insults against Neru, that is the one thing that strikes her. The

question is like a slap to the face. Neru feels irate about her comment but suppresses her anger with a

tilt to the head and a smile.

Neru just grins deviously. "Maybe that's just the way I am." She easily picks the phone out of the

teacher's frozen hand.

Neru watches the teacher's mouth drop and tears fill in her eyes. She abruptly leaves the room and

Neru in it.

Neru just looks down at the floor and mumbles. "You were the one who asked." Neru tries to convince

herself that what just happened wasn't her fault.

Neru has long abandoned her 'good heart' of wanting to please others; she goes for honest, concrete

truth. In other words, she's given up on herself.

With a light step, Neru walks off down the hall ready to go home.

Now Neru does not have schoolmates; she's not antisocial, but rather she sees no purpose in

befriending others. She sees others as nuisances that only stir her emotions that she tries so hard to

hide. If people are nice to her; she smiles back and reflects their kindness back upon them; no more, no

less.

Things are simple to Neru; even the most complicated situations or questions; it's a yes or a no; a do

or a don't.

She hums to herself as she skips out onto the school's platform, located in the front of the school. Since

the teacher held her back for at least ten minutes, most of the students were gone, but she doesn't

care in the slightest bit.

At the gate she could see a group of students. They're chatting lively and laughing. Neru just looks

away in disinterest.

Neru identifies three of the people.

Starting on the left, there is Miku Hatsune. Miku… absolutely perfect in the teachers' eyes; a perfect

student. She pays attention in class, great in P.E., is cute, and can sing. Many of the boys' eyes flock to

her as they pass her in the hallway and confess to her.

Neru does not have any personal grudges against Miku, it is just that people always compare her

because of her perfectness. After some time, just hearing her name angers her though Neru knows it's

not Miku's fault, just her own irritation and self-consciousness. Therefore, Neru calls her 'that girl' when she

refer to her.

Neru quickly observes Miku's appearance. Two blue green pigtails fall down to her shins. She has a

small, round, childlike face. She has long eyelashes and neat nails; a perfect girlfriend as well.

Next to the 'that girl' is Rin Kagamine. Rin is a tomboy, reckless, and impulsive person. She's the

chatterbox of the group; the loud mouth and the nosy. Again, Neru has nothing against Rin either, it's

just traits Neru notices about her. To Neru, Rin could keep on chatting here to kingdom come for all she

cares; oh wait, she doesn't. Rin, Neru guesses, would be the peppy, happy-go-lucky person. She pretty

herself and has stunning sky-blue eyes. The only thing Neru sees strange about Rin is that she's a

strange orange like Nero, always wearing orange...

In the middle, where the girls all surround, would be Len Kagamine. Len and Rin are related siblings,

infernal twins even though they look like they would be each other… Len is the main center of the

attention… Neru doesn't know why, maybe because he's a guy? Maybe because he's a blonde? Or

maybe he just has charismatic charm. He looks relaxed with his hands in his jacket. His voice is a

smooth baritone type of voice and with large, glowing blue eyes. He has such silky looking skin and a

firm definition of a pretty boy.

From the way Neru sees it, all of the girls fall head over heels for him. He'd be eaten by now if it wasn't

for Rin's overprotected personality.

Neru notices that her emotions are stirring again so she shakes her head and increases her walking

speed. The faster she passes them, the better. The group acts like they'd never notice Neru's

existence.

As soon as Neru reaches the group, she slows down so it does not look suspicious.

'Why am I feeling so self-conscious about them?' Neru thinks to herself.

Suddenly one of the girls in the group takes a few steps back running into Neru.

A bit peeved, Neru recomposes herself and attempts to walk off.

"Oh I'm sorry!" The girl immediately speaks then turns around. "Oh… It's just you." Her voice sounds

twisted in disgust.

Neru knows from her attitude she is not well-liked. Neru has a decision; one, argue back, or two, keep

walking.

Keep walking…

Neru just smiles and nods her head and goes to walk off.

The girl's expression furthers to hatred.

"What's with her?!" She hisses. "You apologize when you bump into others B-otch." Other girls that

Neru could not recognize take a few steps forward. "Yeah!" They approach the girl who bumped into

Neru as if she was the victim.

Neru could guess at what the girl is naming calling her.

Neru's choices are…

To run.

To slap her.

Neru's choice is… to slap her.

Neru, feeling an immediate pain of irritation walks back over to the group.

"What? Aren't you going to apologize?" Her tone is rough as if she's trying to look dominated in front of

others. Neru's expression is numb, a curious expression. Then when she gets within five feet she stops.

Neru grins. Without a second delay, Neru slaps the girl across the face. It knocks her back so hard, she

falls to her feet.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" A few of the girls cry out with anger.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Neru smile at them. "If you cannot even figure that out; don't comment

about other's actions you hypocrites."

They take a step back. "She smiled about it too!" They whisper among themselves with a hint of fear.

Neru just tilts her head and give a curious grin. "Bye!"

Neru follows her rules, when kindness is given, she reflects kindness; when cruelty is given she reflects

cruelty.

Of course Neru knows when enough are enough, but Neru believes in, "When you shoot at someone,

be prepared to be shot at." Neru feels no grudges against the stupid commoners, but in to get

something through their thick heads, they need a little taste of their own medicine.

Neru could hear them clicking their tongues and growls.

Neru does not turn away, she just continues walking on her way.

'I think I'll attempt supper again if Nero lets me.' Neru laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note - Nothing much; just finishing off the second chapter. I'm hoping for Len and Neru to have a 'it's not a friend, but it's not a lover's' relationship' at first then have them go around in circles, then finally both of them realizing they need each other.

* * *

Neru arrives home and calls out, "Nero! I'm home!"

A short, orange pops from around the corner. He has a white apron on and a frying pan in one hand.

"Welcome home Neru-onee-san."

With the sight of that, Neru bursts into laughter.

"Ahaha!" She falls onto the floor and rolls around. "My stomach hurts!"

"What's so funny Neru?" Nero's eyebrows lift and an incoherent expression shows on his face.

When Neru calms down, she sits up and wipes away the tears. "You look like a housewife with that

apron and frying pan in your hand."

Nero sighs then smiles. "As a man, I'm not happy to hear that, to hear that from my sister, I'm still not

happy to hear that." He offers a hand to Neru.

Neru grabs his hand and pulls Nero down with her.

"Wha-!?" Nero's voice moves an octave higher as he gets pulled down.

"Ahahaha! You're not the one who's supposed to move when offering help Nero." Neru snickers as she

gets up herself.

"You're in a playful mood today… Did something happen?" Nero gets up himself.

Neru just stares away. "Nothing much, just the usual." Neru's voice just ceases like blue skies after a

thunderstorm.

Nero wrinkles his nose because he knows probably happened. To lighten the mood, Nero clasps his

hands together. "I'm making one of your favorites today!"

Neru's eyes widen and a twinkle appears. "Hotpot?!"

Nero nods his head.

"Make sure to add lots of meat!" Neru jitters. "Make sure for there to be-" Neru attempts to count

different types of meat on her hand but Nero interrupts. "Yes Yes, all your favorite meats are in there."

Neru takes a moment from her overjoy session to become serious.

"Nero."

Neru looks at Nero solemnly.

"What?" Nero's asks clueless to what she would possibly say.

"Tomorrow, can I try making the stir fry?" Her hands are clasped together and her head lowers.

Nero with a surprised expression slowly nods. "Sure, just make sure I'm there so that you don't catch

the house on fire."

Neru immediately jumps into the air. "YES!" She twirls around and laughs.

"It'll be an honorable stir fry!" Neru feels fired up.

"Yes Yes" Nero just agrees to please Neru's energetic flow. Then a shock causes Nero to raise his hand.

"Oh yeah, Haku stopped by and wanted to give you something. Unfortunately since you were late

coming home, she said he'd give it to you some other time."

Neru's head turns at Nero. "It wasn't my fault! I can't help it if the teacher's lessons are boring!" She

whines. "She was the one that went off and said that I was a bad child!"

Neru covers her mouth because she accidently slipped.

"Bad…Child?" Nero's eyebrows lower and he crosses his arms. "The teacher said that?"

Neru just shrugs, "I don't remember, it was a rant, nothing personal."

"Neru!" Nero's speaks with a loud and powerful tone.

"What, it was nothing, nothing; so just drop it OK?" Neru decides to get angry herself and stomp away.

"Neru…" Nero mumbles as he watches Neru stomp upstairs.

Neru slams the door and jumps on her bed. She rests her head on the mattress and sighs. "I'm tired…"

Neru closes her eyes and drift into a long nap.

After some time, Neru wakes up. She rubs her eyes and yawns. Then she looks out her window.

'It's evening.' She gets off the bed and runs down stairs.

Neru remembers the argument she had with Nero but decides to shake it off. Neru wants to avoid

making prejudices thoughts about a person just based on a few situations.

"Nero?" Neru turns the corner to the kitchen. She sees Nero over the stove stirring the pot.

"Oh Neru." He gives a faint smile.

Neru frowns. "Are you still wary about before?"

Nero fidgets.

"Don't worry about it." Neru puts her hands on his shoulders to stop him from shaking. "I'll never be

shaken, have faith in me." She hugs his back and he ceases his quivering.

He softly chuckles. "Yeah."

Neru rests her head on his shoulder. "So is it almost ready?"

"Almost… Just need to add the finishing touches." Nero continues to stir the stew. "Can you continuing

stirring this for me so I can get the spices?"

Neru nods and lifts her head off his shoulders. She takes over stirring and feels the steam passing

around her hand.

Nero quickly shifts over to the right of the cabinet and opens the doors. He rustles and pulls out some

spices. Then he freezes.

"What's wrong?" Neru asks Nero as she looks over to his puzzled expression.

"It seems we're out of Cayenne pepper spice." He gathers the other spices and moves them over

towards the cutting board.

"What does it do?" Neru refocuses on stirring.

"It's a spice that makes the stew spicy."

Neru's hand stops and her mouth drops. "Then we NEED that!"

Neru loves spicy foods; that's one of the main reasons why she likes hot pots so much.

"Then can you go to the store and buy some?" Nero shakes the remaining spices into the pot and takes

the spoon from Neru.

"Of course!" Neru rushes out of the kitchen. She goes to get her wallet and a jacket since it's fall,

almost winter.

She sprints down the road as fast as she can. The convenience store is almost 2 miles away from her

apartment. Neru decides if she runs, she'll get there in at least twenty minutes.

After fifteen minutes of running, Neru could see the store in sight. She smiles in relief and speeds up.

She pants at the glass doors and looks around. She notices a small cat cuddled up. Neru shakes her

head and walks in nonchalantly. She goes to the spice isle and grabs a container of Cayenne pepper.

Without a second to spare, she heads to the counter. The item rings up and then the cashier asks for

the money. Neru suddenly speaks, "Wait, I'm getting something else!" She runs to the milk isle and

grabs a gallon of milk and bolts over to the pet isle to get a bowl.

'I can't believe I'm doing this but…' Neru places the other two items on the counter. They ring up and

Neru pays for the items.

Neru slowly walks out of the store and glances around for any passersby. She sighs and agrees to

herself that nobody is around.

Neru then quickly kneels and pulls out of milk and bowl. The cat at first jumps and hisses but stops

when she starts pouring the milk.

The cat looks at Neru suspiciously. Neru realizes that and backs away about five feet and waits. A few

minutes pass by. Then, the cat slowly approaches the milk and takes a lick. It looks at Neru again, then

goes back to drinking the milk.

Neru, relieved to see that the cat is drinking and she gets back onto her feet to walk away. In doing so,

she hits into something or someone.

She stumbles back but catches herself. She hears the 'thing' fall back too so it is a person.

"Augh, I'm sorry, are you all right?" Neru turns her head at the person.

Her heart drops.

"AHHH" Neru's inner stability cuts loose and leaks out to her facade.

"Don't scream so loud." His voice seems cold but neutral unlike his usual tone which is lively and warm.

Len avoids looking at Neru directly so he attempts to walk pass her.

"Are you ok?" Neru again slips.

Neru does care about others, she just does not tell others but she does sign in relief if the issue is

resolved.

Len ignores her and walks towards the store. Then he suddenly yields when he sees the cat drinking

milk. He kneels and pets the cat. Unexpectedly, the cat approaches Len and slides its back against his

hand.

His head turns a bit. His eyes are wide. "Were you the one who gave him milk?"

A red flag pops into Neru's head. She quick shakes her head no.

"Not at all."

Len's expression fades back to neutral. "That'd be too good to be true."

Neru is shocked by his cold, sarcastic words.

"Yeah I guess so; but at least be thankful someone did feed him."

Len's hand stops petting the cat.

"Please don't be a hypocrite. It's not like you fed him." The statement sounds monotone.

Neru remembers what she said about those girls and scratches her head.

"You're right." Neru starts to feel fed up with the conversation and decides to cut it by answering with

two words. Neru, still feeling worried about why Len's so cold, asks,

"Anyways, are you OK?"

Len gets up and faces away from Neru.

"Mind your own business. Who are you to judge me if I'm all right or not? You don't even care."

Neru, feeling the cold splash wants to end the conversation again but decides to further it once more.

Her rage levels rise just a bit.

"I don't know… That's why I'm asking you. Whatever answer you'll give me, I'll accept but I just cannot

go by an 'unanswered' question. Besides… who are you to judge that I don't care?"

Len's eyes widen once again. His mouth is open slightly but nothing comes out.

"Just say yes or no." Neru puts her hands in her jacket and walks up to Len not loosening her hold on

his eyes.

Neru stares at him in the face. Len's head jolts back and he averts his eyes.

"Yes or No?"

"It's… complicated…" Len closes his eyes and grits his teeth.

Neru lowers her eyebrows. "Yes or No?"

Len groans then snaps, "No! OK?!"

Neru backs off then smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" Len feels defensive that she's smiling while he just told her he wasn't all right.

"I'm smiling because you answered my question." Neru softly laughs. Her smiles disappears to a curious

expression. "Now tell me why you're not ok."

Len wavers about telling Neru.

"Um…" He could only utter some quiet noises.

Neru's eyebrows raises her eyebrows and puts on a bored face. She turns her back at him and looks up

into the dark sky.

"It's not like I'll gossip. As you said, why should I care? I'm just curious for the fun of it."

Neru keeps an open ear patiently for the response she is waiting for.

"Well… It's a long story…"

Neru turns on her heels and grins.

_"I was waiting for you to say that."_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's comment - I thought this would be a good place to leave off of for now, this scene might not make too much sense because this is more of an understanding without words.

* * *

Len explains to Neru that some of the girls he was with started arguing over him causing a huge scene

at the karaoke place. He tells her how Rin butted in because it involved him and there was some chair

throwing. Neru could tell that Len doesn't like commotion and the girls with their cat fight just added to

his dislike.

They sit on the bench with the cat right below lapping the milk.

"…Does this happen often?" Neru crosses her hands.

Len nods with a sadden expression.

"…Then why hang out with them?" Neru pauses before she asks, but decides to be bold.

Len's eyes shoot up at Neru with a suspicious glare.

"You have the nerve to ask that?" A tear whelms up in his right eye. He looks like he is going to break.

Neru silently stares at him. "I'm not here to cuddle you if that's what you're looking for… Go to your

sister for that. I'm trying to solve the issue."

Len grits his teeth and stops himself from crying.

"You're right… But… I can't turn them down."

"Why?" Neru asks.

He goes quiet. "Because… I don't know…"

Neru's eyebrows shoot up and her facial shows her baffled response.

"Don't know?" Neru kicks her feet and swings them. Neru knows better; Neru knows the truth on how

to solve the issue Len doesn't apparently realize himself, it just comes down to if her emotional side

gets in the way or not.

Len closes his eyes and lays his head back. "I really don't… Hey what do you think it is?"

"You're lonely…Aren't you?" Neru asks the loaded question already knowing what he might respond

with but still asks to continue the conversation.

His eyes beam up and his mouth remains open.

"How… did you come to that?"

Neru smiles softly but her eyes are sad. Neru tries to have sympathy on her face to make her statement

stronger. Neru does have sympathy; it's just that most of it is locked away from becoming emotional.

"Well… The all too famous Len Kagamine, admired by all, liked by all must wonder why he's so well liked.

You wonder if they like you for who you are or just your image, your fame. You feel like you're all alone

and no one can see the real you." Neru talks monotone to keep herself from becoming emotionally

involved, but in truth, Neru is talking from experience and understanding.

Len's shoulders tense up.

Neru, without flinching, adds, "If you want to cry out your frustration, go ahead, I won't look."

Something flares in Len.

He jolts to his feet angrily.

"What do you mean cry out my frustration?!" His voice is high and desperate. "Weren't you the one

who just said you wouldn't coddle me?!"

Neru sighs.

"In your ears, the words sound contradicting, to my ears, they mean completely two different things."

Neru looks solemn then smiles. "I am pretty spontaneous so maybe you're right."

Len stares and suddenly bursts out laughing, a loud incoherent laughter.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not laughing because it's funny, I'm laughing because I don't understand you at all. One moment I

think this, then the next, you're something else. How am I supposed to know if you're my ally or enemy

here?!"

Neru watches his eyes.

"Then don't judge me on a spur of a single thing nor from what you might interpret. Judge me on what

my actions are." Neru stands up next to him.

"If you want a straight answer, ask a straight question. Simple as that."

"But people are not simply going to tell the truth, you have to infer." Len steps forward towards Neru.

Neru clasps his hands and pulls them towards her chest.

"It's better love then lost than to have never loved at all."

Len tilts his head.

"It means, have faith as if you could never be hurt." A small layer of emotion appears in Neru's smile

honestly and Len becomes speechless.

"As humans, all we can do is struggle. Act on your own according and not to someone else's or else you

will regret it."

The moment Neru finishes her phone goes off.

With the corresponding ringtone, Neru wraps up the conversation with a pat on Len's back.

"Take things at your own pace and do what makes you comfortable; you don't need to play the prince

role all the time you know?"

Neru attempts to walk pass so she could start running back home, but Len abruptly grabs her hand.

"…You said to do what makes me comfortable right?"

Neru glances back at him with large eyes.

"My –pho-" Neru tries to ignore his question and continue on her way.

"Just answer yes or no." Len grips her hand harder.

"Yes." Neru glares at him with icy eyes because he is keeping her from answering her phone.

Len steps back a bit mentally, then proceeds to speak.

"Don't regret what you said to me."

Neru clicks her tongue. "Baka." Neru pulls away from him and runs off. She puts the phone up to her ear

as she runs.

"Yeah Nero?" Neru gasps.

"What's taking you so long?" His voice sounds concerned.

Neru closes her eyes for a moment and says, "Oh nothing, just ran into a lost cat."

"Oh?" Nero sounds surprised unknowing what she means. "Oh well, hurry back."

"All right." Neru closes her phone and sprints as fast as she can into the dark.

_"It was just a lost cat…"_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note -

I'm still not sure how this story will come out but I feel like free writing yay!

About me other fanfic, still on hold... So much I want to change but I won't since it's already uploaded.

* * *

Neru spends the whole night texting her online friends. Of course there is some drama, like always, but

she lets it roll off her back. Eventually the next day comes.

The alarm clock goes off violently. Neru yawns as she gets out of her bed. She stretches her aching

limbs from yesterday's long run and smacks the clock to cease its noise. Immediately she picks up her

phone over on her nightstand and checks for updates.

She frowns a bit. "This person can't take a joke now can they?" She reads off the inflamed comment

about her comments. "After all… Who are they to say my opinion is wrong, their opinion's no better than

mine." Neru locks her phone and puts it on the bed.

Neru quickly gets dressed and puts on her jacket. She stuffs her phone into her pocket and opens her

bedroom door to the hallway. She walks down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Nero?" She pops her head between the cabinet and counter. She smells the bacon cooking and

microwave go off.

"Neru, good morning." Nero smiles with the apron on as he watches over the bacon.

"When are you NOT wearing that apron?" Neru comments jokes.

"Haha, funny joke Neru." Nero's voice sounds a bit irritated but still is lively and friendly.

"Oh yea Neru?…" Nero's voice fills with curiousity.

"What?" Neru replies.

"Why did you get milk?..." Nero places his hand on the milk container that's on the table.

"Ehh.. Don't we always have milk?" Neru sweats.

"We don't drink milk Neru…" He lifts the milk and puts it into the refrigerator.

"Well… I was caught up yesterday; I grabbed the first few things I saw...Besides, it's good to try it once

in a while right?" Neru tries to sound convincing. Technically, Neru is right, she impulsively bought the

milk for the cat, but she decides not to explain further than that.

"Mmm I see." Nero ponders a bit then grins, "At least I can make some cream soda now."

Neru smiles along with him.

"Yeah." Neru sits down and starts eating her breakfast.

About half way through the breakfast, Neru's phone goes off. Neru's hand shoots for the phone and

looks.

She gives a smile of annoyance.

"What's wrong Neru?" Nero asks as he reaches for a napkin.

"Oh nothing!" Neru lies between her teeth. Neru just received a reply from the person she was arguing

with all night with and reinforcements. It is another criticizing comment, another comment against Neru,

a cowardly act of ganging up on Neru.

Nero's smile fades. " I see."

Neru stands up from her chair and stuffs the last piece of bacon in her mouth.

"See you later Nero, make sure you go to school!" Neru waves to Nero and runs off. Nero hears the door open and slam.

The school is maybe four miles away and Neru runs to school every day.

Neru glances at her phone.

'Great, I'll be on time.' She stuffs the phone back in her pocket.

Neru readies herself to skid around the corner, but she suddenly crashes into someone. They clash

shoulders.

Neru rubs her left shoulder.

"Whoever I bumped into, I apologize." Neru lifts her head and a hand is extended to her. The sun's

glare makes it hard for Neru to see but it clears.

"It's all right."

Voice is high but also husky. The accent is British.

Neru looks at the hand but ignores it. She gets back up and dusts her skirt.

The boy stares curiously at Neru.

Neru looks at the boy as well. He has almost bleached blond hair. The thing that catches Neru's eyes is

the bandage on his right eye but she keeps quiet.

"What?" Neru asks.

The boy remains quiet for a moment, then speaks,

"Are you all right?"

"Huh?"

"Usually when a person offers a hand, you take it."

Neru looks away. "Well… I'm not a usual person."

The boy grows an ecstatic smile. "Well you sure aren't."

Neru looks at him strangely.

She stares for a moment but snaps back to reality.

"Ugh, I have to go." She decides to run past him.

He waves his left hand as she dashes away.

"Hope we meet again!" He yells but his voice fades away as Neru gains distance.

'Strange guy…' Neru thinks to herself.

After a little less than a half an hour of running Neru finally begins to see the school the back distance.

"AGHH, I HATE RUNNING!" Neru complains as she hears the school's bell ring as she gets within five

hundred meters of the gate.

She rushes towards the gates.

'I might not make it!' Neru grits her teeth as she really dashes for it.

'Last resort!' Neru decides to jump for it. In Neru's previous painful years of school issues, she learned

self-defense. After self-defense, she learned some offense attacks. Due to that, she became very

flexible and coordinal with her balance.

The gate closes slowly but Neru jumps forward. She flips over the twelve feet gate. She tucks her

hands and feet close together and lands safely.

"Phew, those lessons really do come in handy." Neru rubs her head with satisfaction and relief.

The bell rings again signaling the start of homeroom.

Neru panics and runs to class.

'Nero will kill me if I skip school!'

Panting hard, Neru yanks the sliding door open.

"I'm-….Here!..." Neru almost suffocates just to speak.

Silence.

Neru looks up to see why it's quiet.

The teacher taps her nail on the desk and crosses her legs.

"You're late Akita Neru."

She frowns as she gets up from her chair. The students in the room silently stare.

"Go sit out in the hallway." She orders Neru for being late.

Neru rolls her eyes and keeps her mouth shut.

'Does she just loves yelling at me or something?'

Neru peeps at her phone and sees that she still has five minutes.

"I still-"

"OUT."

Neru shuts up like a clam thinking the teacher only wants someone to yell at.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, I know already…" Neru mumbles.

Just as Neru is ready to walk out, someone stands from their seat. Surprisingly it is Len.

"Miss Luka, I do not believe Ms. Akita is late."

The class starts to gasp.

It is unusual for someone to argue with the teacher, especially when she's in the mood for scolding.

The teacher's tone changes completely to a more sweet tone. Her eyes go from sharp to round.

"Eh, what do you mean Mr. Kagamine?" Her voice seems soft and peppy.

"My watch says there's five minutes before class starts. It may be to your preference to be here early

but for some people it may seem a bit inconvenient."

"Oh-h" Miss Luka stumbles in her response. "I see. You are correct Mr. Kagamine." She regains her

posture. "Ms. Akita, you may come back in."

Neru looks a bit amazed but also annoyed.

'Doesn't she even know how to apologize?...' Neru thinks to herself as she allows herself to sit at her

seat quietly.

The room rustles with voices. Neru figures that they are gossiping or something because of what

occurred.

A little weary on why Len helped her, after the first two classes, stands in front of Len's desk.

He's crowded with a bunch of girls laughing away. It appears as if yesterday never happened, as if it

were a different person. He laughs along with the girls giving a charming smile. Rin is hanging onto his

back yelling arguing with the girls.

A girl stops and stares at Neru.

"What do you want?" Her cold tone is clear and open.

"My business is not with you." Neru crosses her arms.

The girl snubs at Neru and clings to Len's arm.

Len stops laughing and looks curiously at Neru.

"What's up Neru-chan?"

'_Chan_…? Who are you to address me like that?...' Neru complains to herself.

"Hey, why did you do that?"

"Do what?" His tone sounds innocent.

A little peeved, Neru swallows her desire to hit him.

"Why did you help me this morning?"

Len shrugs his shoulders. "Why shouldn't I? It was unfair of the teacher to do that."

The girls start to compliment him by calling him a good person, their hero and all that junk. One of the

girls even pats his head.

Neru knows he's just making excuses in front of the girls. To ignore any furthering into the conversation

Neru clearly speaks,

"Well, I just came to say mind your business next time."

The girls all start raging non-sense that Neru is terrible.

Len rests his chin on his hands.

"I bet that isn't the only reason you came here for."

Neru grumbles and gives Len a cold stare. "And thanks."

Len smiles.

Neru hates the feeling of 'owing' someone a favor so she likes to keep people from doing her favors.

Those cold words are just strategies to manipulating people from getting too close and causing

inconvenience for Neru.

Neru, seeing no point in staying, walks away. As Neru turns herself away, Len stands from his seat and

bends down.

"You dropped this." He stands and walks towards Neru.

Neru, a bit confused, goes, "But I didn-"

Len steps on Neru's foot.

Neru grits her teeth.

Len's fake act makes him able to get close to Neru's face.

"What are you doing?" Neru softly speaks to avoid others listening in.

He wraps Neru's from hair behind her ear and whispers.

"I'm just doing what makes me comfortable." He snickers.

Neru realizes his intentions for pretending to assist her.

"Hey, where do you have lunch?"

A random question baffles Neru.

It is true that Neru disappears for lunch but it's because she heads to the off limits, the rooftop.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Otherwise I'll be sure to do you more 'favors.'"

The idea that Len would cause Neru to stand out more gives her a shiver.

"Rooftop."

"Let's meet there in five."

Len moves away from Neru's ear and sits back onto the desk. He resumes chatting with the girls as if

he actually just picked something up for Neru.

Neru notices he placed a long hair pin her hair, a red one.

Still a bit stirred, Neru leaves the classroom quickly.

"_I have a bad feeling_…"


	5. Chapter 5

Author Comments -

Here comes the actual 'Len X Neru' part after four chapters...

Few questions from me...

What am I doing?... But anyways, now I'm getting to a slower point of time for writing since I've reached my desired section of writing.

Warning - If you take what is said by the characters too seriously, you won't get how they communicate and misunderstand their humor. You have to read this with a bit of sarcasm since I'm not italicizing most the words but for the last sentence.

* * *

Neru's up in the restricted area, the rooftop, leaning against the fence. She looks out into the distant city and just

lets her mind wander.

Neru knows the rooftop is off limits where she'd get scolded for going up there, but she does it anyways. She feels

she'll regret not doing something than doing something.

'It'd be great if I could just leave here… start a new…' Neru jokes to herself.

The weather outside is relaxing but a bit cool. Fall is here and winter is coming soon. Neru runs her fingers down the

fence feeling the rims of the metal.

When Neru is alone, she can finally express how she wants to feel; happiness, sadness, joy, anger without

restraint.

For Neru, to think that her sanctuary place to be herself will be intruded upon on angers her.

Neru grunts.

"I got myself in this didn't I?" She whispers to herself thinking about the first time she met Len.

'Maybe I should have just stayed quiet…' She thinks to herself.

A cold round item rests on Neru's shoulder. She shivers and jumps.

"Wha-" Neru turns around and notices Len with two cold sodas.

"Here." He holds out one of the sodas with a smile.

Neru looks suspiciously at him.

"…I'm good." Neru shakes her head but Len continues to smile with his hand extended.

He opens his eyes from his smiling eyes and glare at Neru.

Neru knows what he's hinting at.

Neru carefully takes the soda. "I get it, so lose the act."

Len loses his smile and sits on the edge next to Neru.

He sips his soda and crosses his legs. His back leans against the fence.

"It's finally peace and quiet."

Neru rolls her eyes. "Oh is it…"

Len chuckles softly.

"You know… I really like you." He turns head towards Neru smiling.

Neru, feeling like she is being played a fool, smiles back irritated.

"Yeah, me and the rest of the world Ouji-sama" Neru knows it might irritate him.

Len immediately finishes the soda then crushes the can. He sighs and gives a faint grin.

"Don't you take anything I say seriously?"

Neru loses her devious smile.

"Why should I?"

Len stares and then turns away laughing.

Neru crosses her arms. "What?"

Len laughs so hard that tears appear.

"I asked if you take anything I say seriously then you took the question seriously."

Neru, feeling dumbfounded, clicks her tongue.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh away." Neru looks away.

A few moments pass then Neru is alarmed from Len's sudden movement.

"Hey, lend me your lap for a while."

He lays his head on Neru's thighs and closes his eyes.

Speechless, Neru softly speaks.

"Is it your hobby to invade on others' personal space?"

Len smiles without opening his eyes,

"No, just your's."

A small grin of self-laughter appears on Neru's face.

Neru could feel his blonde hair tickle her legs.

"Is your hair naturally curly blonde?" Neru asks.

"My father's mother is American so I got her appeals."

"Oh." Neru is shocked about him being part American.

Then Len's eyes open and stare into Neru's.

His deep radiating, deep blue eyes watch Neru.

He reaches upwards and twirls her side ponytail.

"How about you?" Len playfully tugs on her hair and rubs it between his fingers.

Neru grins. "Unlike you, a grand mix pedigree, I'm a mutt."

Len wrinkles his nose.

"I do hope you know there's no true American."

Neru flinches his forehead. "I know that, I'm just making an example."

Len pulls harder on Neru's hair.

"What?" Neru narrows her eyes at him. He takes a second to look at Neru curiously.

"Would you kiss me if I asked you to?"

"I do hope you're entertained because I'm not."

He chuckles.

"I was joking you know?"

Neru smiles. " I know, did you actually take what I said seriously?"

Len nods his head slowly. "Yeah… I guess I did."

"…You know what I want to do right now?" Len asks.

"What?"

"Honestly, I want to tear off your outside and leave you bare."

Neru considers two options, literally or figure of speech.

"However you want to interpret it." Len grins as he watches Neru's expression.

Neru pinches his nose.

"Only until you explain to me what you mean, I won't interpret anything."

"Hm.." Len moves his hand over to Neru's cheek.

"What's with you and my personal space?"

"What, so you can pinch my nose but I can't feel your cheek?" Len lowers his eyebrows.

"You have a point there." Neru sighs.

Before either one of them could speak again, someone's footsteps echo from the door back to the 3rd floor.

"Len?! Where are you?!" By voice, Neru could tell it is Rin.

"Your mommy's calling." Neru remarks to Len trying to get him to leave.

Len smirks. "Do you remember what excused I used to whisper to you before?"

Neru frowns. "Yea-"

Len slips off Neru's hairband. "It's not an excuse now, now is it?" He gets off of Neru's legs and twirls the hair

accessory.

"Give that back." Neru stands and closes her fists.

"Come and get it then." Len smiles.

Neru attempts to walk towards Len but he calls out,

"Hey Rin-chan, I'm up here." He speaks with pep and liveliness again.

Rin pops out from behind the door and runs out to Len.

"What are you doing up here Len-kun? I had an argument with your fangi-" Her voice is raging but fades when she

sees Neru.

"Ugh… What's Akita Neru doing up here with you?" Rin's over protectiveness shows again.

Neru rolls her eyes.

"Nothing, I was just about to leave." Neru stomps away angry at the fact she can't retrieve her hairband. She

pushes Len's right shoulder and moves away.

"Hey Len… Why did yo-" Rin goes to puts her left hand on Len's right shoulder, but Len avoids it.

Len smiles. "There's a…"

"What?" Rin asks,

_"Butterfly on my right shoulder."_


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Comment -

Very short this chapter x,D I wanna make it become more interesting in the next few chapters.

I wasn't planning to update this chapter so quickly, but I wanted to leave it off on a good part.

LEN X NERU~~ x,D OMG you teenagers say kissing is not a big deal, but for me, it's intimate enough for this to be rated T.

Anyways...

* * *

Neru shuffles her feet and paces back and forth in front of the classroom.

"I can't believe he did that…" Neru argues to herself. She scratches her head and crouches to her feet.

"This is all so troublesome." Neru sighs.

Then she rises to her feet and enters the classroom. Neru takes her seat and stares out the window.

Class moves on.

The last bell rings and Neru gathers her materials. Neru sends a quick glare at Len and approaches him. She spots

her hairband on his wrist. She hears the girls around him starting to chatter.

Neru smiles.

"Hey, can I have my hairband back?" Neru points to the one on his wrist.

Len grins.

"Eh? But this is actually mine."

Neru smiles harder and flinches.

"Since when does a guy need a hairband?"

Len chuckles, "Who said I couldn't?"

Neru notices the girls slowly closing in on them.

Neru overhears their whispers.

"I can't believe she has the nerve to accuse Len-kun like that, even right after he helped her."

Neru's anger rises and a decision pops up in her head…

Smile and ignore.

Or

Annoy them with something.

Neru decides to annoy them with the one thing they'd panic about.

"Hey Len-kun."

Neru leans towards Len.

She pecks him on the cheek.

An up rise of upset voices fills the room. They start to curse.

Neru deviously smiles then snickers.

Len just sits there stunned. Neru raises one eyebrow.

"What, too shocking for you?"

Len just continues to look at Neru.

He slowly moves towards her.

"Hey, what are yo-" Neru jolts back a step.

Len kisses Neru on her right cheek.

Neru enflames with embarrassment. The girls start to scream frantically.

"Why did yo-" Neru's voice heightens.

Len gives a half smile, half laughter expression that makes Neru stop in her tracks.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth." Len licks his lips.

"I didn't do that for you." Neru wipes her cheek harshly.

"I know, I did it in spite."

"For what?"

"For not doing it for me."

Neru clicks her tongue. "Whatever."

Neru received the reaction she wanted from the girls so she's bored.

"Anyways, just give me back my hairband." Neru extends her hand.

Len gives an irritable grin.

He pulls the band off his wrist and wraps it around his tied up hair.

"What are you doing to my hairband?!" Neru feels enraged.

He gives a friendly smile.

"I kinda like this hairband so can I have it please?" He points to his hair.

"It matches me perfectly." He clasps his hands together and closes his eyes grinning.

"Of course you can't-" Neru argues but stops from overhearing the uproar from the girls.

"Oh just let him keep it. You got tons right?" Their voices are full of distain for Neru and sympathy for Len.

Neru grits her teeth. She realizes he's using his popularity status to assist him.

"Whatever, see what I care." Neru turns her head away and crosses her arms.

"Thanks Neru-chan!" Len grins.

Neru growls and stomps back to her seat to get her bag.

"See you tomorrow Neru-chan!" Len calls out sweetly.

Neru's annoyance level is ready to boil over so she remains quiet. As quickly as possible, she packs up and bolts out

the classroom door.

Suddenly, Neru's phone rings.

Neru pulls the phone from her pocket and checks it.

"Nero? What does he want?" Neru questions as she goes to answer the call.

"Nero, what's up?" Neru asks as she leans against the entrance of the school.

"…Neru."

"What?"

"It seems something important came up and I'll be gone on a trip for a few days…Is that fine?"

Neru looks incoherent.

"…Why are you asking me?"

"I wanted to ask."

"It isn't my decision. Just do what you want to do."

"…Are you going to be all right alone?"

"Of course, this isn't the first time I've been alone Nero." Neru lowers her eyes and breaths slowly.

"I know... But I wasn't asking that… I was asking if you'd be OK with it."

"Nero, to me, that's the same thing. Anyways, I'm fine with it, I'll see you in a couple of days then." There are a lot

of things Neru wants to say to Nero before he goes, but she restrains herself from delaying him any longer. After all,

it's been awhile since Nero last went on a trip.

"It's a week's time and I'm leaving right now as soon as I finish packing, take care Neru, call me."

"Yeah Yeah" Neru knows she won't be calling him even if she wants to.

"I'm serious Neru, call me tonight before you go to bed."

Neru sighs. "Fine I will."

"Kay, I love you sis."

Neru smiles a bit. "Yea, I love you too bro."

The sound of a phone being placed back on its holder ends the conversation. What is left is the sound of the dead

dial tone.

Neru raises her head and looks to the sky.

"I guess I won't be making that stir fry tonight."

Neru thinks about how when she returns home, no one will be there. She thinks about calling Haku, but it's one of

those days she'd be at a bar drinking away with others.

"I should go home… but…"

Neru decides not to return home and head to the center of the city for the rest of the day. She wants to see that

new café that opened up last week.

Neru waits at the public bus stop on a bench texting away.

'It's this idiot again…' Neru checks back at her comments.

Now three people are butting in.

'Justice huh, it's more like tyranny by the mass.' Neru snickers about how she is able to upset three people so

easily.

'It's funny, they think they're being a good person by ganging up on me… What's even better is that they think

they're winning, they're a hundred years too early to do that.'

Neru replies back.

'-So you bark at me, but then go running with your tail between your legs when the going gets tough, that sure is

justice~-'

Neru shuts her phone off as the bus pulls up.

Neru sits in the right back corner of the bus watching the scenery.

"_Where do I belong now_?"


End file.
